


Glass

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: Living Together [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, KiseKasa, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway across the world, Kise finds himself missing Kasamatsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass

**Author's Note:**

> [x-posted](http://yellowpaperumbrellas.tumblr.com/post/68055593849/glass-kisekasa-rating-pg) from tumblr.  
>  Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the stories.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, as the old saying goes, and Kise wonders how it's taken him eighteen years of his life to finally understand that English quote, sitting here in his hotel room and contemplating the merits of taking the red-eye back to Japan.

It's not as if he's never been away from his home for his job before. But before this, the modelling jobs which had required him to pack an overnight kit had merely been within the confines of the island. It made no difference, considering he had always been just a short train ride away from his apartment.

This time, however, he's in the middle of Paris, looking out the balcony over the Champs-Élysées and feeling the distance more painfully than he's ever felt.

The client has been surprisingly generous, ensuring that Kise and the other hired models had been given the best rooms, making sure that they were comfortable in their suites, with their needs well taken care of. In the middle of the room, a tray cart is filled with fruits and an assortment of bread, with enough delectable French pastries that would make the Kise's manager flutter her hands in despair at him for ruining his diet.

The tart is delicious: the pastry crumbles in his mouth, melting together with the sweet cream filling, and he finishes two of them before he can stop himself. He mourns the fact that he's unable to take them home to Japan, where he knows someone else will appreciate the treat as well.

His mobile phone rings from where he had flung it onto the bed earlier; Kise crawls onto the soft bedding and picks it up.

Mikocchi's voice greets him excitedly. _We're going clubbing_ , she tells him, and he can hear Elise and Claude, the other models, in the background. _Stop hiding in your room and come out with us_.

"I'm not hiding," he protests, but he knows that she knows the truth. In front of the production crew and the clients, he plays the perfect, sunny role to perfection, but she's caught him, more than once, glancing at the picture that is his phone's wallpaper with an air of melancholy.

Claude says something in French. Although Kise understands only two words he's said - both of which are rude - it's enough to make him chuckle. "Go on, enjoy Paris," he tells Mikocchi. "I'll be fine here."

"Only if you say you'll join us," she declares obstinately. Kise rolls his eyes, wondering how she's four years older than he is, when she has the disposition of a younger girl.

She finally hangs up, after extracting a promise from him to join them later tonight.

Kise sits on the edge of the bed for several more minutes, before stepping towards the balcony. Outside, the view is gorgeous, reminding him of pretty fairy lights spread across the area, each one twinkling brightly. Perhaps Mikocchi is right, he thinks. He should be enjoying Paris, not pining pathetically.

Kise grabs his coat and begins to hunt for his boots, tugging them on while hopping around the room. Another quick search and he finds his mobile again, which he had tossed carelessly under his pillows this time. The quick stop he makes by the food tray ends up with him stuffing an apple into his pocket before he's out the door, ready to explore Paris on his own.

*

Kasamatsu wakes up, the low vibrating sound still lingering in his ears. It takes him a moment to realize that the sound is coming from his mobile phone, which he had forgotten to place onto his dressing table the night before.

He finally finds it, located in the middle of the painfully empty space next to him and picks it up, swiping his thumb across the screen to unlock it.

There are twenty messages in his inbox, blinking at him.

It doesn't take much for him to guess who the messages are from - no one would be up and sending emails to him at five a.m. in the morning, not unless the person was halfway across the world in a different timezone.

When he opens his inbox, however, he finds that it's filled with photos.

He clicks on the first one, feeling curious. It's a picture of Kise, standing with his hand held out as he positions the phone for a self-portrait. Behind him is a grand structure, the metal beams and railings tipping him off instantly as to what it is.

 _First day at the Eiffel Tower!_ , the caption reads, and Kasamatsu can see the production crew setting up in the corner of the photo.

The second picture is of Kise, a floppy hat on his head, as he throws a cheeky grin and a peace sign at the camera. _Break time!_

Another picture of Kise pops up after, this time with the city of Paris in the background. The caption mentions something about a breathtaking view behind him, but Kasamatsu finds that it's Kise who holds all of his attention instead.

The next few are of Kise between breaks, taking self-portraits with the other models (Kasamatsu tries to suppress his slight jealousy at the lanky, handsome French model with his arm over Kise's shoulder) and of the set director (whom Kise captions the photo with the word _Dragonball_ , because of the director's hairstyle). Kasamatsu is wide awake now, and grinning at each image, until he comes to one that makes him pause, his thumb hovering over the image.

It's a photo of Kise, resting with his back against the wall, seemingly asleep. The sun is setting somewhere in the horizon, and the light lands on Kise's face, which is half-covered by his hat. For a moment, Kasamatsu holds his breath, captured by this relaxed, almost intimate moment of Kise looking beautiful and _perfect_ , and he feels his heart aching suddenly, missing him even though he's been away for only two days.

He saves the photo into his phone, and flips past the next few images. Kise has had a busy night, it seems, taking photos of himself against several landmarks in Paris, and even sending Kasamatsu a photo of himself trying to take a bite out of a giant crepe while holding onto the phone.

Kasamatsu chuckles and flips to the last photo.

Instead of Kise, it's a photograph of a snow globe, the false snow drifting over the tiny model of the Eiffel Tower inside. Behind it, Paris is lit up, painting a beautiful background through the glass.

 _One day we'll share this view together_ , the caption reads, and even though it's cheesy and cliche and so terribly _Kise_ , Kasamatsu smiles, feeling warm inside, and he can't help but send back an equally sappy email back at Kise.

He falls back asleep soon after, dreaming of fairy lights dancing in a glass globe and a golden-haired prince waiting to come home.


End file.
